Family
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Magic Roundabout fanfic. Four years after Belonging, Annabell and Dylan now have a daughter of their own. But trouble soon brews when Jason returns and with the help of an old villan threatens Annabell's peacefull life.
1. A Normal Morning?

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in this story. I only own Grace, Annabell, Rosie and Lightning.**

**I hope you enjoy the sequel of Belonging.**

* * *

It was a calm summer morning in the Magic gardens and four year old Grace was happily sleeping in the sunlight.

Grace had light blond hair and light blue eyes but the things about her that really stood out was her pale brown fur and her paws where her feet were, if it wasn't for those two things Grace would look more human.

Grace's mum Annabell stepped out of her cottage and smiled seeing Grace asleep by the old oak tree.

Annabell brushed her blue jeans and light green t-shirt down and walked over to her daughter.

She gently picked Grace up being careful not to wake her up.

Annabell chuckled.

"You sleep just like your dad" she said.

Annabell brushed her blond hair out of her green eyes with her free hand.

"Speaking of your dad he should have been here ages ago" she said.

Grace yawned in response.

She smiled seeing her mum.

"Morning mummy" she said.

Annabell put Grace down and said 'good morning sleepy head' in sign language.

"Where's daddy?" Grace asked.

Annabell looked behind Grace with her arms crossed.

"Sorry I'm late Anna, practise ran longer than expected" Dylan said running over.

"Daddy" Grace smiled and ran over to her dad.

Dylan smiled and picked Grace up.

"It's a good thing Grace is deaf right now" Annabell said annoyed.

"I can't help it if things come up in practise" Dylan said.

"Next time ask Rosie to bring you back" Annabell said.

"I tried but she was with Lightning" Dylan said.

"Train?" Annabell asked.

"Busy" Dylan replied.

"Ok point taken" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled and put Grace down.

He told Grace to go and get ready for school in sign language.

"But I don't wanna go" Grace pouted.

Annabell smiled warmly and put Grace on her shoulders.

Grace smiled all the way to the nearby village.

A small light blue train with light yellow lightning bolt shapes all around its body went over seeing Grace.

Annabell put Grace down.

"Lightning" Grace smiled hugging her best friend.

"Grace play?" Lightning asked.

"Not today Lightning, Grace has school today" Annabell replied.

Lightning pouted.

"Wanna play" he said.

"Sorry Lightning" Annabell said.

Lightning looked down and went off.

"When did Rosie and Train say they would show Lightning how to work?" Dylan asked.

"This week" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded.

"I'll take Grace to school Anna, I'll meet you by the roundabout" he said.

Annabell smiled and hugged Grace.

"I'll see you after school" she said.

Grace nodded, even if she couldn't hear she still understood some things her mum said.

Annabell smiled and went off.

On her way to the village she stopped, feeling an icy wind blow past her.

She exhaled and saw her breath.

"Not this time" she said her hands glowing dark orange with a magical aura.

She turned to attack, but found to her surprise nobody was behind or around her.

"Odd" she muttered her hands returning to normal.

She shrugged the feeling off and continued her walk.

However before she could reach the village something struck her hard and Annabell fell unconscious to the floor.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in this story. I only own Grace, Annabell, Rosie and Jason.**

* * *

When Annabell woke up her head was pounding.

She groaned sitting up.

After a few minutes Annabell noticed she was in her house.

"Wha? How did I get here?" she asked.

No reply came.

Annabell went downstairs and saw it was five in the afternoon.

"Oh no I was suppose to pick Grace up ages ago" she said.

She ran outside and saw everything had been destroyed.

"Jason" Annabell growled.

"I'm afraid it's worse in the village" a voice said behind her..

Annabell turned around and saw her dad Zebedee standing behind her.

"Are Grace and Dylan ok?" Annabell asked.

"Grace is fine, just worried about you" Zebedee replied.

"What about Dylan?" Annabell asked.

Zebedee sighed.

"He's in a hospital" he replied.

"What?" Annabell asked quietly.

"Jason came into the village, looking for you he wanted to know where you were, he saw Dylan alive and attacked him" Zebedee replied.

* * *

Everyone was going about their normal day and Dylan was sitting by the roundabout worried.

"Come on Annabell, where are you?" he asked.

Zebedee was by the bandstand when he noticed Train had his eyes narrowed at something.

He knew whenever Train a bright red train with two large blue wheels, funnel and whistle had his eyes narrowed something bad would follow.

"Where is she?" a tall black haired blue eyed man asked angrily.

Nobody said a word.

Jason growled, his hands glowing blue.

It was then he saw Dylan.

"You should be dead" he said.

Dylan stood up ready to run.

However his chance was cut short as Jason released his powers onto Dylan, slamming full force into the roundabout.

"Your weak" Jason said as some of the villagers ran to help their friend.

"Jason enough, you're not welcome here" Zebedee said.

Jason tried to use his powers but found he had used most of his strength on Dylan.

"So be it" he said and disappeared.

* * *

"I don't care about the laws I'm going to kill Jason if it's the last thing I ever do in my life" Annabell said almost yelling.

"Annabell, you have to calm down" Zebedee said.

But it was too late Annabell had let loose her powers, setting fire to the closest tree.

Zebedee grabbed Annabell's arms absorbing some of her energy.

After a few seconds Annabell calmed down enough to stop using her powers.

"Annabell listen to me, right now Grace needs you more than ever. Somehow she knows Dylan's hurt and the only one who can calm her down is you" Zebedee said.

Annabell sighed.

"Your right" she said.

When she got to the village Grace ran over and hugged her mum hard.

"Bad man hurt daddy, why bad man hurt daddy?" she asked crying.

Annabell hugged Grace hard.

"We think Grace had a vision, a few minutes before _he_ came Grace started saying someone was going to hurt Dylan" Rosie a light pink train with light green wheels, funnel and a white patterns of roses over her head said.

Annabell nodded and sighed, she didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Annabell there's only one place you and Grace can be safe from Jason, but you wouldn't be able to take Dylan with you" Zebedee said.

"Where?" Annabell asked, although if she couldn't protect Dylan she didn't really want to go.

"My old home, a land known as Ecova. It's where most young wizards are permitted to live to harness their powers" Zebedee replied.

"Can I see Dylan before I choose?" Annabell asked.

"Ice man coming" Grace said.

Annabell felt her blood turn cold.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that means" she began but was cut off by a loud bang.

The two watched and listened as an evil laugh echoed throughout the village.

"Zeebad" the two finished.

"As if things weren't worse enough" Rosie said.


	3. The Departure

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in this story. I only own Grace, Annabell, Rosie and Lightning.**

**

* * *

**

Annabell gulped remembering what Dylan and Train had told her.

"Go to Dylan then get as far away from here as you can" Zebedee said.

"What about you?" Annabell asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get to safety" Zebedee replied.

Annabell sighed and got into Rosie.

"Take Lightning and go" she whispered.

"Come on Lightning" Rosie said.

"But mum" Lightning said.

"No buts" Rosie said.

Lightning sighed and went off with his mum.

Annabell watched and sighed as her dad went off to protect the village.

After fifteen minutes Rosie stopped to let Annabell out.

She got out and looked at the tiered Lightning.

"You can rest now Lightning" Rosie said gently.

Lightning practically fell with a thump to the ground.

"Too tiered" he yawned.

Annabell smiled and gently rubbed his head.

"I don't know how long I'll be" she said.

Take all the time you need" Rosie said.

"Come on Grace" Annabell said picking a tiered Grace up.

Grace yawned and within seconds was fast asleep.

"Just like your dad" Annabell whispered going inside.

When she found Dylan she was relieved to see he was alive, amazingly he had only suffered a broken arm.

"How on earth you could survive that I'll never know" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled seeing Annabell and Grace ok.

However his smile faded seeing Annabell looking upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Annabell gulped not knowing how to put the news.

"Grace and I can't stay here anymore" she said.

"That's what I was hoping you wouldn't say" Dylan said.

"Dad said it's safer for Grace and I to go to Ecova" Annabell said.

"And I can't go because I'm not wizard or part wizard" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"You should go Annabell, if it protects both you and Grace" Dylan said.

"But I don't want to leave you" Annabell whispered.

"I know Annabell, but if you stayed here you'd both be in more danger. It'll be best for you two to get out of here before he tries to freeze the sun again" Dylan said.

"You know about" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded.

Grace yawned and smiled seeing her dad.

"How am I going to tell Grace?" Annabell asked.

"Tell her from the heart she'll understand, just don't worry about us" Dylan said.

"I'll try" Annabell said.

Dylan looked at Grace and smiled.

"I'll see you when your older" he said.

Grace shook her head seeming to understand what her dad said.

"No go" she said.

Annabell looked at Dylan, her heart filled with pain.

"See you then" she said.

"I'll be waiting" Dylan smiled trying not to let the pain show.

Annabell nodded and went off without another word.

Once she was back outside Annabell saw Train with Rosie and Lightning.

Annabell sighed and went over.

Train looked up at Annabell, his eyes a mixture of anger and sadness.

Annabell put Grace down next to Lightning and gently rubbed his head.

"Take them with you so I know they'll be safe" he said.

Annabell nodded and hugged her friend.

"Why we have to go?" Lightning asked.

"Because it will be safer for you and Grace" Annabell replied.

Grace leaned against Lightning tiered.

"Right early bedtime for you tonight" Annabell said knowing Grace had problems sleeping.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked as a porthole opened in front of the group.

Annabell nodded.

"We'll wait for you, however long it takes" Train said and watched as the four went off.


	4. Welcome To Ecova

**A/N: I don't own any magic roundabout characters I only own Annabell, Rosie, Lightning, Grace and Lucy.**

**

* * *

**

When the four came to the other side of the porthole they found themselves in a whole new world.

The whole valley was covered in soft white clouds.

"Wow" Rosie said.

"Welcome to Ecova you must me master Zebedee's daughter" a tall brown haired brown eyes girl said.

Annabell nodded

"Yes and you are?" she asked.

"My name is Lucy" the girl replied.

"I am truly sorry for what has had to happen" she said.

Annabell sighed.

Grace yawned waking up.

Lucy waved her hand and a pair of earphones appeared.

"Give this to her, they can help with her hearing" she said.

Annabell nodded and told Grace what do in sign language.

Grace did as she was told.

"What are these suppose to do?" Lightning asked.

Grace almost jumped out of her skin when Lightning spoke.

"These give her the ability to hear like you and me" Lucy replied.

"I can hear mummy" Grace smiled hugging Annabell.

Annabell smiled and hugged Grace back.

Lightning yawned.

Lucy smiled and took the group to a building that resembled Annabell's home.

"This will be your home until the dark one is dealt with" she said.

"Thank you" Annabell said.

Lucy smiled and went off.

Lightning quickly fell asleep next to Rosie.

Over the next few days Annabell managed to get Grace into a normal routine.

However she noticed how sad Lightning was.

"I want daddy" he said.

Rosie gently nuzzled Lightning.

"I know Lightning" she said.

Annabell picked up a glass orb and focused.

After a few minutes she could see Train and his friends resting by a snowy mountain.

Dylan sighed and went over.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" he said seeing how worried Train was.

Train looked unsure but nodded.

Annbell sighed and put the orb down.

"Well?" Rosie asked.

"They're by the Snowy Mountains" Annabell replied.

Rosie nodded.

Annabell smiled as Grace came running over.

"Can me and Lightning play with the other wizards?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Annabell asked looking at Rosie.

"Please" Lightning and Grace begged.

"It's ok with me" Rosie said.

The two smiled.

"Come on then" Annabell said and went off to a park area.


	5. The Park

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie, Annabell, Lightning, Grace, Clover, Holly and Flame.**

* * *

When they got to the park Lightning slowed down nervously as Grace went to play.

Rosie smiled and gently nudged Lightning forward.

He slowly went over to a small brook and watched.

"Remind you of anyone?" Annabell asked.

"I was not that bad" Rosie said.

Lightning yawned and sneezed blowing some dandelion seeds into the air.

He heard someone giggle.

"Bless you" a female voice said from behind him.

Lightning looked behind him and saw another young train looking at him.

He jumped back surprised and fell in the brook.

He looked up embarrassed.

The other train giggled.

"Your funny" she said.

Lightning pulled himself out blushing.

He looked at the train and saw she was a apple green colour with a emerald colour four leaf clover on her doors and face.

Lightning smiled.

"I'm Clover what's your name?" the green train asked.

"Lightning" Lightning replied.

"I've never seen you here before" Clover said.

"We're still new here" Lightning said.

"We?" Clover said.

"Uh huh me, my mum, mums rider Annabell and my rider Grace" Lightning replied.

Clover looked and saw Rosie and Annabell watching them.

"Do you wanna play?" she asked.

"Ok what do you want to play?" Lightning asked.

"Tag your it" Clover said and raced off laughing.

Lightning smiled and true to his name ran over to Clover as fast as lightning.

"Tag" he said and tagged Clover.

"No way am I going to catch you" she said seeing how fast Lightning could go.

"Hey Clover who's your friend?" a white train with a holly pattern all around its body asked coming over.

"Hey Holly, this is Lightning" Clover replied.

"Hi" Lightning said.

"Hi Lightning nice to meet you" Holly smiled.

"Same" Lightning said.

A few seconds later a light orange train with black flame pattern around its body came racing over.

Clover, Holly and Lightning jumped out of the way as it sped past.

"Flame" Holly said annoyed.

"Sorry but you have got to see this new girl, she is covered in fur" Flame said hiding a laugh.

Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"She is my rider" he said.

Flame stepped back, his smirk wiped off his face.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize she was your friend" he said looking down.

"Flame doesn't have a family since ones of the dark ones attacked his home so he stays with me" Holly whispered.

"Lightning it's time to go" Rosie called.

"Ok mum" Lightning called back.

"You coming back tomorrow?" Clover asked.

"I dunno I'll ask my mum" Lightning said as Rosie and Annabell came over.

Flame gulped seeing the adults and backed off behind Clover and Holly.

"Am I allowed to come back out tomorrow?" Lightning asked.

Rosie smiled warmly seeing the other young trains.

"Yes you're allowed out" she said.

"Thanks mum" Lightning said.

Rosie chuckled.

"Now come on we have to go" she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Lightning said.

"Bye Lightning" Clover and Holly said and went off.

On their way back Lightning noticed Grace was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong Grace?" Lightning asked.

"Some of the wizards laughed at me because I'm different" Grace replied.

Lightning went over and gently nudged her.

Grace smiled and hugged Lightning.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Annabell smiled.

"_Just like me and Train when we were kids_" she thought to herself.


	6. Annabell's Dream

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie, Annabell, Lightning, Grace, Jason and Shadow.**

* * *

That night when everyone else was asleep Train looked at the moon and sighed.

"Why do the diamonds have to be in three different places then they were last time?" he muttered.

He sighed and went back to sleep unaware he was being watched.

"Ready?" Jason whispered.

"Made ready" Shadow a pure black train replied.

The two went over and attacked, killing everyone but Train and Dylan.

Jason smirked freezing Dylan's arms and legs to a rocky mountainside.

He picked up a sword and aimed for Dylan's heart.

"Sleep tight" Jason said and lunged forward ending Dylan's life.

* * *

Annabell woke up screaming.

She looked around and pulled out a glass orb.

She sighed in relief seeing everyone safe and alive.

"Thank heavens that was only a nightmare"

She stretched and picked up a book she had taken out of the Library earlier in the day.

The book was all about Zeebad's past.

Annabell sighed, putting the book away so Grace wouldn't find it.

That morning she was half asleep when she went outside.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night" Rosie said.

Annabell yawned.

"No I didn't sleep well" she muttered.

"Morning Lightning, morning Rosie" Grace smiled.

Lightning yawned waking up.

"Morning" he said.

"What we doing today?" Grace asked.

"Well I was thinking of doing oh I don't going swimming" Annabell replied.

Grace beamed.

"Yes please!" she said.

Annabell smiled and yawned.

"You sure your ok?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream" Annabell muttered.

"You look worn out" Rosie said.

"I'll be fine" Annabell muttered drifting off.

Rosie sighed and whistled.

Annabell shot up.

"Sorry" she said.

Grace looked at Annabell worried.

"Don't worry Grace I just had a bad nights sleep" Annabell said.

Lightning stretched and walked the numbness out of his wheels.

"We'll go swimming before lunchtime" Annabell said knowing Rosie and Lightning were going to the park just after lunch.

Grace smiled and went to play hide and seek with Lightning.

Rosie smiled.

"I wish I could have been that happy when I was made" she said.

"Hey nobody knew _that _would happen" Annabell said.

Rosie shuddered.

"You reaction to the memory has improved quite a lot since we knew you'd have Lightning" Annabell whispered.

Rosie nodded.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Rosie asked.

Annabell looked around and then whispered what her nightmare was about.

Rosie went quiet.

"Please don't tell me you had the same dream" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded.

"Only in my one it was Train they got" she said.

Annabell sighed.

"In your one did anyone say why do the diamonds have to be in three different places?"

Rosie nodded.

"Yes, this is getting creepy" she said.

Annabell nodded.

"I took a look in the orb after I had the dream and again this morning, they're all fine" Annabell said.

"Where are they?" Rosie asked.

"This morning they were leaving for" Annabell began but stopped knowing Rosie might have a panic if she mentioned the old volcano.

"Well?" Rosie asked.

"The old volcano" Annabell said.

No sooner had the word volcano left her mouth Rosie looked up petrified.

She was visibly trembling.

Annabell quickly placed her hands on Rosie and tried to calm her down.

After a few seconds Rosie stopped shaking.

Annabell took the glass orb out from the house and focused placing one hand on Rosie so she could see what she could see.

The two saw the group looking down wondering how to get across, as the last time they had come the only was to get to the diamond had been destroyed.

"Any bright ideas?" Dylan asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Not unless you can fly or make a new bridge in the blink of an eye" Train silently said to himself.

He looked around and looked up as if he knew Annabell was watching him.

Annabell closed her eyes and imagined everyone on the other side of the volcano where the diamond was.

When she opened her eyes to everyone's shock they had somehow teleported to the other side.

Train looked behind him and smiled.

"Get past _that_ Shadow" he said hiding a laugh.


	7. Clover's Secret

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie, Annabell, Lightning, Grace, Shadow, Clover Flame and Holly.**

* * *

"Come on mummy I wanna go swimming" Grace said.

"Ok Grace" Annabell laughed before putting the glass orb away and getting their things.

Lightning raced over, when he spotted Clover walking past.

"Clover" he called.

Clover smiled and went over.

"Hi Lightning, you still coming to the park?" she asked.

Lightning nodded.

"He will be Clover, but we both need to go and take your friends somewhere first" Rosie said just as Grace and Annabell came back out.

"I've had to take Grace's earphones out so- oh" Annabell began but stopped seeing Clover.

"You must be one of Lightning's friends" she said.

Clover and Lightning nodded.

Annabell smiled as Grace trailed behind.

Grace hid behind Annabell seeing Clover.

Clover smiled.

"Clover" a voice called inside her head.

"Oh, I have to go I'll see you soon Lightning" Clover said and raced off .

Grace went over to Rosie and Lightning.

Annabell smiled seeing how exited Grace was.

"Lets go then before Grace explodes" she said.

* * *

Clover stopped when she was far away from the other residents.

"Clover!" the voice in her head said angrily.

"I-I'm sorry master, I was with a friend" Clover said going into a thick wood and stopping by a clear lake.

"Friend or not, you answer when spoken too" the voce growled.

Clover sighed and watched her reflection ripple until she could see her master, Shadow.

The black train narrowed his eyes at Clover.

"Zeebad is getting inpatient with you" he said.

Clover gulped.

"We need to know where Annabell has that diamond!" Shadow hissed.

Clover gulped.

"But I can't just go in and find it, and I doubt she'll tell me where it is" she pointed out.

"Just get it, or else it will be you instead of her" Shadow growled before the water returned to normal.

Clover just cried, she hated her masters but she owed them her life.

After a while she silently made her way to the park.

She sighed in relief, Lightning hadn't come yet.

"Clover" Flame said in a dark voice scaring Clover halfway to the moon.

She narrowed her eyes and made her way over to Flame threateningly.

However she quickly stopped herself.

"Jeeze lighten up" Flame said.

"Your fault" Holly said coming over.

Flame rolled his eyes and went off.

"Are you ok Clove?" Holly asked.

Clover nodded.

"Yeah" she lied.

A few moments later Lightning skidded to a stop.

Holly laughed.

"You need to work on your timing" she said.

"I'm still learning" Lightning said.

"_Sheesh _he's fast when he wants to be" Holly thought.

Lightning then saw Clover upset.

"What's wrong Clover?" he asked.

"I can't really say Lightning" Clover replied knowing what Shadow would do if he heard her tell anyone about her working for him.

"It's a secret" she said.

Lightning nodded respecting Clover's privacy.

"So what do you want to do?" Holly asked.

"Err how about hide and seek" Lighning replied.

"Ok we'll hide and you seek" Clover said.

Lightning nodded and started to count as Holly and Clover went to hide.


	8. Forbidden Magic & School

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own Jason, Shadow, Annabell, Grace, Lightning and Rosie.**

**

* * *

**

"_This is not good_" Train thought to himself.

Jason and Shadow had somehow managed to beat them to the diamond and had set up an ambush.

Shadow circled Train waiting for the right moment to attack while Jason eyed Dylan annoyed.

"Why won't you just die?" he questioned.

"Because I have the one thing you don't, good friends that are always there when I need them so I'm always there for them" Dylan replied.

Jason's hand started to glow a light blue.

Everybody split up when Jason started his attack.

"_I have to keep him busy until his powers weaken_" Dylan quickly thought.

For the next few minutes Dylan tried to miss as many attacks as he could.

Eventually his hard work paid off and Jason found he could no longer use his powers.

Jason looked at Shadow and the two ran towards the edge of the volcano and jumped only to be transported away.

Train then saw a odd device on the ground.

He whistled to get his friends attention but they were all trying to think of an escape route.

He sighed and examined the device.

It was small at least as big as Train's eyes, it had a dark blue centre and had a silver rim with odd black symbols around the edge.

Train carefully looked at the writing before realizing something that visibly made his shudder in the volcanic head.

"No, that's impossible" he whispered.

He didn't know what the writing said but there was one thing he did know.

The device was written in forbidden magic.

Train backed off scared he knew what forbidden magic was.

He remembered the stories he had heard of wizards betraying there own kind and being exiled before eventually being killed.

With that power someone could easily rip a soul right out of a body and force it to forever walk the earth without passing into the afterlife.

"What were they doing with this?" Train asked.

He then whistled more loudly and urgently and the others came over wondering what was stressing Train out.

Dylan took on look at the device and paled.

"Forbidden magic, this is bad" he said and carefully picked it up.

"What's forbidden magic?" Dougal a light brown Skye Terrier asked.

Dylan sighed.

"In the time it would take for me to explain what this is Jason and Shadow would have the second and third diamonds. So I'll just say this thing can kill any living thing in the wrong hands" Dylan replied as calmly as he could.

Everyone gulped.

"Just keep it away from me and I'll be happy" Train said.

Dylan nodded and dropped the device into the lava below.

"So what's the escape plan?" Train asked.

"Same as last time" Dylan replied.

"Great" Train muttered.

* * *

Grace smiled seeing Lighting outside.

"Hold on you" Annabell laughed and gently dried Grace's fur off.

Grace smiled and ran outside.

"Hi Lightning" she said.

Lightning smiled and went over to Grace.

Annabell smiled walking outside.

"Have fun?" Rosie asked.

Annabell nodded.

"How was the park?" she asked.

"Fine, but there is something I want to talk about with you later" Rosie replied.

Annabell nodded.

When they got back Annabell gave Grace her earphones so she could hear.

"So what are we going to do about school?" Rosie asked.

Both Lightning and Grace's heads shot around hearing the word school.

"I've already sorted it out" Annabell replied.

"For both Grace and Lightning" she added.

Lightning had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Don't worry Lightning school isn't bad, it's a good way to improve what you know and make new friends" Annabell said.

Grace nodded.

Lightning sighed and yawned.

"I wanna nap" he yawned.

Rosie nodded and let Lightning sleep.

Grace yawn and soon fell asleep too.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" Annabell asked.

"That female train Lightning plays with, there's something odd about her that I don't like" Rosie replied.

Annabell nodded.

"I know what you mean, but she hasn't done anything wrong" she said.

"I know" Rosie agreed.

"Time really flies here, I could of sworn it was miday five minutes ago" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded.

"I'll be right back" Annabell said and went to get her orb.

She showed Rosie what she could see.

However Annabell's face paled when she heard about forbidden magic.

The two watched until the group left the volcano.

"Before you ask Rosie I'm forbidden to talk about that sort of magic by wizard law" Annabell said.

"Dylan was right then" Rosie said.

Annabell nodded slowly.

"So when do they start school?" Rosie asked looking at Lightning and Grace.

"Tomorrow" Annabell replied.


	9. How We Met

**A/N: I only own my characters, I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters.**

* * *

That night Lightning had trouble sleeping.

"Mum" he said.

Rosie yawned at looked at Lightning.

"I can't sleep" Lightning said.

Rosie smiled warmly.

"Is it because you're nervous about school?" she asked.

Lightning nodded.

"Don't worry Lightning school will be fun" Rosie said.

Lightning looked up at Rosie unsure.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"All right but then back to bed" Rosie replied.

Lightning snuggled up to his mum.

"Now what story to tell" Rosie said knowing Train was normally the one who told Lightning stories.

Lightning only looked on patently.

Rosie yawned once more before.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and dad met?" Lightning asked.

Rosie smiled thinking of that day well.

"It all started at the ranch I lived in" she began.

* * *

A teenage Rosie was pacing around nervously seeing the different people walking around her area.

"Hey kid I'd stop pacing if I were you if you want to leave this place" a light purple train with pink hearts on its sides said.

"I can't help it" Rosie said.

The purple train rolled her eyes.

"How much for this one?" a woman's voice asked.

Rosie looked over to the sound of the voice and said a short blond haired, brown eyed woman pointing to her.

"That one? Nothing but a nervous wreck surely you want one better than that" a gray haired man said.

The woman shook her head.

"Nope she'll do, my daughter works with trains I'm sure she'll sort her out" she said.

Rosie gulped, she did not like the sound of the woman's daughter.

"Alright one hundred and she's yours" the gray haired man said.

"Deal" the woman said.

Rosie backed away scared.

A few minutes later she felt the all to familiar prick of the sedative dart.

She slowly drooped down and was led to her new home.

When she woke up she found herself in a cosy shed surrounded by a forest.

She noticed a small house by a clear brook and decided to get the numbness out of her wheels.

She took a few steps out before hearing a voice.

"Hello there nice to see your finally awake, I was worried" a soft female voice said.

Rosie looked towards the house and saw Annabell looking at her.

Rosie backed away.

"You don't need to be scared, I give you my word I won't hurt you" Annabell said staying where she was.

After a while Rosie slowly went over towards Annabell.

Annabell didn't move from where she was.

"Who are you?" Rosie asked.

"I'm called Annabell" Annabell replied.

"Why am I here?" Rosie asked.

"My mum brought you for me to look after and to keep my other train company. But if you don't like it here I can take you back" Annabell replied.

"Other train?" Rosie asked.

Annabell nodded.

"His name's Train he's very kind and gentle towards others" she replied.

Rosie nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Annabell asked.

"I-I don't know, I don't think I have a name" Rosie replied.

"Well what would you like to be called?" Annabell asked.

Rosie thought for a moment.

"Well I've always like the name Rosie" she said.

"Is that what you would like to be called?" Annabell asked.

Rosie nodded.

"Then that's what we'll call you" Annabell said.

Later on that day Train returned and got a shock seeing Rosie.

"Since when did you have a new train?" he asked.

"Since twelve this afternoon" Annabell replied.

"Sorry I didn't appear to sound rude, its been a long day" Train said.

Rosie nodded and watched as Annabell uncoupled Train from his carriage.

"You must be Train" Rosie said.

Train nodded.

"I'm Rosie" Rosie said.

Train smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Rosie, I'm sorry about my actions earlier" he said.

Rosie smiled.

"It's ok" she said.

* * *

Lightning yawned after Rosie had finished her story.

"Ok mister time for bed" Rosie said.

"Night mum" Lightning said drifting off.

"Goodnight Lightning sleep well" Rosie whispered.

Lightning smiled and fell asleep.

Rosie looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I miss you Train" she whispered and returned back to sleep.

Meanwhile high in the air Train looked up at the moon and sighed.

"I miss you too" he whispered as if he had heard what Rosie had said.


	10. The Next Morning

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

The next morning Train woke up just before a crash landing on a remote island.

He sighed.

"_Yet another smooth crash_" he thought as the others brushed themselves off.

He looked behind him and saw the Temple.

"At least we don't have to worry about the bobby-traps this time" Dylan said.

"Wait here and whistle if anything goes wrong" Dougal said and went off.

"No problems there" Train said remembering what had happened the last time they were there.

A few minutes after the group went to retrieve the second diamond Train went to take look around.

He was impressed that something so old could last for so long.

"I hope I last for a while yet" he said.

However a loud roar caught him off guard.

He gulped and backed off.

"Wait here Train, don't do what you did last time" he told himself.

However a more louder and aggressive roar gave him second thoughts and he raced into the temple entrance.

"Oh no" he said just before the ancient floor collapsed from beneath him, unable to support his weight.

Train only let out a scared whistle for a second unknowing if his friends heard him.

* * *

"I hope they're going to be ok" Rosie said as she and Annabell watched Lightning and Grace go into school.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Annabell reassured.

"So what are we going to do now that we don't have the kids to occupy us?" Rosie asked.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted seeing the two.

"Good morning" the two greeted back.

"Annabell, the elders have requested me to take you to them as they have something important to discuss with you" Lucy said.

"I understand" Annabell said.

"So what am I suppose to do all day?" Rosie asked annoyed.

"Oh forget it I'll find summing to do" she muttered and went off.

"Sorry 'bout her, she gets a bit cranky when she's got nothing to do" Annabell apologised.

"It's ok" Lucy said and took Annabell to the elder wizards.

Annabell was surprised when she saw the elders, they all looked human like her.

"Do not be fooled young Annabell, most wizards can appear human" the first a wizard who's human form looked like a young teenage red haired, grey eyed boy warned.

"Indeed, we only appear in this form as you are more used to humans than you are wizards like your father" the second wizard who's human form looked like a young teenage blacked haired, light blue eyed girl said gently.

Annabell nodded.

The third wizard who in its human form looked like a blond haired, brown eyed man studied Annabell before speaking in a rough voice.

"Now young one we have called you here for a very important reason" he said.

The last wizard resembled Annabell's mum, her human form having long blond hair and brown eyes.

"You see Annabell, your brother has found out about forbidden magic and it is up to you to stop him" the first one said.

"But how am I going to do that?" Annabell asked.

She suddenly realized what was going on.

"No I-I can't possibly can I?" she said.

"Yes Annabell, you need to learn forbidden magic in order to stop him" the second wizard said.

Annabell wanted to refuse, she knew it was going against everything she knew.

"I-I don't think I can, what would my dad say if he knew about this?" she asked.

"I would say even though I don't want you to, I know you need to do this for the good of the world" Zebedee replied going over to Annabell.

Annabell gulped.

"Annabell listen to me, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to. It's your destiny" Zebedee said gently.

Annabell looked down.

"Could you take the forbidden magic away from me once I've done what you ask me?" she asked.

"Yes" the wizards replied.

"Ok, I don't want to do it, but I'll do it, for the sake of the ones I love" Annabell said.

"Before I leave, I need to give you this" Zebedee said and gave Annabell a red diamond.

"Do the others know about this?" Annabell asked taking the diamond.

"When the time comes they will" Zebedee replied and disappeared.

"What do you want me to do?" Annabell asked.

"Tomorrow you will go to the ancient temple so we can teach you about forbidden magic. Just remember Annabell don't tell anybody about what you're doing" the first wizard replied.

Annabell nodded.

I understand" she said.


	11. New Problems

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, they belong to the original owners, I do however own Annabell, Rosie, Grace, Lightning, Jason, SHadow, Clover and the elder wizard.**

* * *

"Okay that was stupid" Train said standing up.

"Now where do I go from here?" he wondered trying putting his lights on.

"Oh come on, I'm not that old" he said.

After a few second he finally got his lights working.

He quickly wished he hadn't.

"Boo" Shadow said staring darkly at Train.

"Sh-Shadow, long time no see" Train said nervously.

"Indeed" Shadow said and walked threateningly towards Train.

Train backed away scared.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick, if you tell me where Annabell's keeping the diamond" Shadow said.

"A-Annabell doesn't have it" Train said.

Shadow growled and smirked.

"Run little train run" he whispered evilly.

Train had no choice but to run and took off down the track as fast as he could.

"Whoa!" he yelled skidding to a halt.

He had completely forgot the only was across had been destroyed.

"I'm trapped" he said scared.

He went to turn back but saw Shadow blocking the only way back.

Train could only brace himself as Shadow charged forward.

However just before he was hit he woke up hearing someone calling his name.

He opened his eyes to see Dylan, Dougal, Ermintrude and Brian looking at him worried.

"Ow my head" Train muttered.

"You ok?" Dylan asked.

Train nodded.

"I think so, did you get the diamond?" he asked.

"Yeah we got it" Dougal replied.

"But the only way out's blocked so we're stuck here" Dylan replied.

"_If Annabell was here she'd know what to do_" Train thought to himself.

* * *

Deep inside an icy mountain Jason was getting a good telling off by Zeebad.

"You idiot I give you one simple task and you fail it!" Zeebad shouted.

"Hey we got the first one!, And after we find out where Annabell's hiding the last one we'll have two outta three" Jason said.

Zeebad growled.

"Stupid boy" he muttered.

Jason went off to practise his powers.

"Shadow has that little train found it yet?" he called.

"No, she's too scared of what Lightning will think of her" Shadow replied.

"Who?" Jason and Zeebad asked.

"Train's son" Shadow replied.

Jason got an evil idea.

"I think I know how to get Annabell to give us the diamond" he said and whispered his idea.

Shadow nodded.

"I'll tell her to bring them to the park" he said and started to channel his energy into a crystal.

A few minutes later Shadow nodded.

"She said she'll do it"

"Let's get ready" Jason said.

* * *

Later that day Rosie and Annabell went to pick Grace and Lightning up.

Annabell smiled and picked Grace up.

"How was it?" Rosie asked.

"Really cool" Lightning replied.

"It was ok" Grace replied.

"Still think school's boring?" Annabell asked.

Grace nodded.

Annabell chuckled smiling.

"Can we go play in the park?" Grace nodded.

Annabell looked at Rosie.

"It'll be fine with me" she said.

"Race ya" Lightning said speeding around Annabell and Rosie as fast as he could.

"No way Lightning" Grace laughed.

The two reached the park and let the two play.

Annabell watched as Grace went to play by the slide while Lightning started to race around a track.

Rosie yawned and rested her wheels.

However their rest would be short lived as a wormhole seemed to appear from the park.

A few seconds later Jason and Shadow stepped out.

Annabell and Rosie ran to Grace and Lightning as fast as they could, but Jason and Shadow got to them first and snatched them up before returning through the wormhole.

The last thing the two heard was their children screaming in pure terror for them before the wormhole disappeared.

Annabell felt herself let out a powerfull blast of her powers.

"NO" she yelled before her orange aura started to turn ice blue on one side.

Rosie stood back in horror.

"Annabell stop!" a voice commanded.

Annabell looked behind her to see one of the elder wizards standing behind her.

"They've taken my child!" Annabell screamed heartbroken.

"I know Annabell, but you need to trust me" the wizard who resembled Annabell's mother said.

Annabell tried to calm herself down.

The elder took Annabell's hands and the whole history of how to use forbidden magic seemed to be downloaded into Annabell's brain.

She nodded.

"Be careful Annabell and use your powers wisely" the elder said.

"I will" Annabell whispered.

"We need to find Train, Dylan and the others" she said looking at Rosie.

Rosie nodded in agreement.

All the while Clover was watching the whole thing thinking of only four words.

"_What have I done?"_


	12. Getting Out

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, they belong to the original owners, I do however own Annabell, Rosie, Grace, Lightning, Jason, Shadow and Clover.**

* * *

Grace and Lightning found themselves thrown into ice cages.

"Do you think this will work?" Shadow asked.

"If I know my sister it will" Jason replied.

"Let us out!" Lightning shouted trying to sound brave.

Shadow loomed over Lightning and struck his cage making Lightning back away.

"Leave him alone you big bully" Grace said.

"Or what?" Shadow asked smugly.

"Just wait till our friends find out what you've done, then you'll be sorry" Lightning said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Please that poor excuse of a train you call you father couldn't do anything if he tried"

"Shadow they're not worth it, now lets get ready" Jason said.

Shadow nodded.

"Just let me get the girl" he said.

A few minutes later Clover came out of a wormhole.

"You wanted me master" she said.

"Yes your job is done now, we have what we need" Shadow said.

"Then let Lightning and Grace go" CLover said.

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Your job might be done but I'm still your master and you will obay me" he said.

"No, I've caused enough pain listerning to you, it's time I made my stand and chose for myself what path I'm going to follow, and I choose good" Clover said and charged at Shadow.

Shadow however being three times Clover's size struck her with his head causing the young train to turn onto her side and skid into the nearest wall with a loud crack.

"Leave her alone" Lightning yelled.

Shadow only went off.

When they were gone Lightning tried to help Clover.

"Grace we need to help her" he said.

"But she was working for them" Grace said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, that's what we were always told" Lightning said.

Grace nodded remembering what they were always told in the village.

"Lightning, Grace I don't deserve help" Clover said.

"That's not true" Lightning said.

Grace started to think and got an idea.

"Lightning can your light melt the ice?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I can try" Lightning replied.

"Show us the light Lightning, show us the light" Grace said.

Lightning closed his eyes and a warm bright light came out of the largest lightning shaped bolt on his funnle.

Lightning shone his light as his cage door and waited to see if it would work.

* * *

Inside the Temple everyone was trying to think of a way out.

"We could try opening the stone doors" Dougal suggested.

Dylan examined the door.

"What's going on up there?" Train asked.

"Not much" Dougal replied.

Train sighed, he would of been with the others but the doors were too small for him to fit through.

But a few minutes later the sound of a banshee could be heard.

"Rosie" Train smiled knowing that sound anywhere.

By then the others had ran down hearing Rosie's whistle.

"Where's Annabell?" Dylan asked worried.

He then saw how upset Rosie was and how angry Train had gotten.

"What's happened?" Dylan asked knowing both trains were acting out of character.

"Jason and Shadow've taken Lightning and Grace so Annabell's gone off to fight them" Rosie replied.

Everyone knew how rare it was for Dylan to get angry but at that point everyone backed away because Dylan looked as if he could kill the next living thing that moved.

"We need to hurry" Train said.

"But the exit's blocked" Brian pointed out.

"What's wrong with useing the back?" Rosie asked and in a matter of moments the group was out and had somehow back by the Mountains.

"Train take the others back, I have a bone to pick with Jason" Dylan said getting into Rosie.

"No way, I'm not letting you go by yourself" Train protested.

"Train please, I don't ask for much but please, do what Dylan says" Rosie said.

Train was about to protest but he knew he had a job to do.

"Good luck" he said and watched as Rosie raced off to Zeebad's lair.

"I just hope we're not too late" Rosie said pushing her gears to the limit.

* * *

Annabell growled seeing Jason and shadow waiting by the old volcano.

She jumped from one end of the volcano to the other.

Jason only smiled and stepped towards Annabell.

Annabell narrowed her eyes at Jason.

"Give me back my baby" she said.

"I'll give you your daughter and your little train if you give my the last diamond" Jason said.

"I'll never give you the diamond" Annabell said.

Jason sighed.

"Looks like we need to do this the old fashioned way" he said.

Shadow charged at Annabell.

"Tello orta" Annabell said and Shadow was suspended in the air with a blue aura around him.

Jason narrowed his eyes and blasted a powerfull ice ball at Annabell.

Annabell dodged the attack and braced herself.


	13. The Truth

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, they belong to the original owners, I do however own Annabell, Rosie, Grace, Lightning, Jason, Shadow and Clover.**

* * *

Both Jason and Annabell circled eachother.

"Bring it on" Jason said.

By then Rosie and Dylan had arrived after seeing Shadow's tracks in the snow.

However at the sight of the lava Rosie backed off.

Both Annabell and Jason let loose their most powerful attack. Both attacks meeting to make a circle combined with Annabell's fire power and Jason's ice powers.

"We need to do something" Dylan said.

* * *

Inside the ice mountain Lightning was still trying to melt the ice.

"I give up" he said dimming his lights.

Grace sighed.

Clover closed her eyes and started to shift her weight over.

After a few minutes she was finaly back on her wheels.

She went over to the cages and undone the locks.

"Come on" she said.

The three were about to go out of the room when Zeebad appeared.

"Back in the cage" Lightning said in fear and the three ran into the cages.

Grace sat on Lightning due to the lack of room.

"Any more ideas?" she asked as Zeebad froze the doors shut.

Clover shook her head.

"I wish dad was here" Lightning said.

* * *

Train had just dropped his friends off by the roundabout when a large orb appeared in the air.

When he looked he could see Annabell and Jason fighting.

He whistled in alarm.

Zebedee saw the two and tried to calm Train down.

However Train raced off as fast as he could.

* * *

Annabell was struggling to control her powers, they had started to fail her.

She looked over at Jason and could see he was starting to tier aswell.

"I'm sorry Jason" she whispered.

"Exter nata" she called and watched as Jason was flung across the volcano.

He skidded to a stop only cm's from the edge.

He groaned and rolled to his side causing him to fall.

He clinged onto the edge as Annabell stood over him.

"I don't want to save your life" she said.

Jason let go and waited for a painful death, but someone grabbed onto his arms.

He looked up and saw Annabell holding onto him.

"But you're still my brother, you're family and families stick together" she said and pulled him up.

Dylan, Rosie, Train, Shadow and Jason could not believe what Annabell had done.

"After everything I've put you throught you still saved me. Why?" he asked.

"Because I choose to remember when you and I were like best friends" Annabell replied kneeling down.

Jason smiled.

"Now's your chance" Shadow whispered.

"No" Jason said looking his train in the eyes.

"You're the one who started all this"

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

Annabell closed her eyes for a few moments before looking back up.

"He's telling the truth Shadow" she said.

* * *

"I knew it" Train said.

"Well I'm not forgiving him just like that" Dylan said.

Rosie nodded in agreement.

"Now we know why you two always got into fights" Dylan said looking at Train.

* * *

"Annabell, I know after what I've done nobody in the Village will alow me to see you. So let me do the one thing that will put things right" Jason said taking one of the diamonds out of a torn brown bag that had appeared out of nothing.

"You traitor!" Shadow yelled.

"Zeebad is holding Grace, Lightning and Clover in cages at his lair. Don't think Clover's a bad kid, Shadow made her his servant" Jason said.

Annabell nodded.

"Thank you" she said.

"You know what you need to do" Jason said.

Annabell took the diamond from Jason.

"I can't kill either of you forbiden magic or not"

Jason nodded.

Annabell stood up and looked at Shadow.

"Banigka estafor" she said before Shadow dissapeared.

"He won't bother us again"

"What about me?" Jason asked.

"You need to get out of here Jason, and never return" Annabell said.

"I understand" Jason said and using his wizard powers dissapeared.

Annabell jumped back to her friends.

"This ends today" she said.


	14. Escape

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

Annabell jumped into Train.

"Take this to dad" she said giving Dylan the diamond.

"What did you do to Shadow?" Rosie asked.

"I sent him to the Shadow World" Annabell replied.

"Now come on, we have a job to do" Train said.

Rosie nodded.

"I'm coming with you, I'm not going to let you get hurt" Dylan said.

Annabell wanted to protest but knew Dylan only wanted to save Grace.

"Lets go" she said as Dylan boarded Rosie.

The two trains raced off as fast as they could.

After a few minutes they stopped outside Zeebad's lair.

Annabell felt her anger reach boiling point.

Train gulped and hoped he didn't end up getting hurt like the last time.

* * *

Lightning sighed.

"Please hurry" he whispered.

Grace however suddenly shot up, her eyes rolling into there sockets.

"Fight, betrayal, gone, trust broken, evil turned to good" she said before turning back to her normal self.

"Is she ok?" Clover asked.

Lightning shrugged, he had never seen Grace having a vision before.

"What are we gonna do Lightning? Grace asked.

Lightning sighed.

"I don't know" he replied close to tears.

A few minutes later a firery porthole appeared by the cages. A few seconds laterTrain and Dylan ran through the porthole.

"DAD!" Grace and Lightning said happily.

The two ran over to the cage and tried to yank it open.

"It's no use" Dylan said.

Clover whimpered seeing Train.

"You must be Clover" Train said sounding gentle.

Clover nodded.

"Please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I-I didn't know" Clover stuttered.

"It's ok" Train said trying to calm Clover down.

"Where's mum?" Grace asked.

Dylan sighed not knowing how to explain to Grace what Annabell was doing.

"She's going to put things right" he replied.

* * *

Annabell growled.

"Rosie go back to the Village" she said.

"I can't let you do this alone" Rosie said.

Annabell sighed.

"I don't want you to panic when I use my powers" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded.

"Good luck" she whispered and let Annabell get on her way.

Annabell broke down the ice doors and stepped in ready to attack.

"Zeebad!" she yelled.

"Ah so we finaly meet" Zeebad said but looked shocked by who Annabell looked like.

"You look just like your mother" he said.

Annabell's hands held onto firery orbs.

"Name me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right here, right now?" she asked.

"Because my brother raised you better than to use your powers for evil" Zeebad replied.

Annabell tried to hide the shock from her face.

"_So that makes him my_" she thought to herself.

She shook the thought aside.

"A fair point" she said but kept the fireballs in her palms.

"So I take it you're here to try to stop me" Zeebad said.

Annabell nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Zeebad asked.

Annabell sent out her orbs at Zeebad however she knew her powers were not as powerful as Zeebad's.

After a few minutes Annabell could feel her powers weaken.

However a ice ball caught the two off guard.

Annabell looked behind her and saw Jason standing behind her.

"Run" he whispered.

Annabell nodded and ran to find Dylan and Train.

She found them with Rosie trying to break the three out.

"Jason's stalling Zeebad" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded while trying to pull the door off Lightning and Grace's cage.

Annabell closed her eyes and tried to focus her powers into her hands.

She sighed failing to use her powers. She had exhausted them.

She couldn't even use the forbidden magic.

"I can't open it, I've overdone it with my powers" she whispered.

Grace looked up worried.

She closed her eyes and felt the wamth of her friends and started to melt the ice around her.

Lightning charged at the door and broke it down.

The two ran over to their parents and hugged them tightly.

Clover looked up and sighed.

A few moments later Grace melted the ice around her.

"We gotta get out of here" Rosie said.

"How? Neither Grace or Annabell have the strength to create a porthole, and the only other way out leads us straight to Zeebad" Dylan said.

"I could make a wormhole to take you to the end of the mountains" Clover said quietly.

"You could do that" Lightning said.

Clover nodded and closed her eyes.

"Holas appearas" she said before a wormhole appeared.


	15. It's Not Over Yet

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

The group went through the wormhole and found themselves by the village.

Annabell tried to walk but fell to the floor.

"It's ok I got ya" Dylan said.

Grace looked on worried.

"Grace can you get your grandfather" Annabell asked.

Grace nodded and ran off.

"She can hear?" Dylan said confused.

"I'll explain later" Annabell said.

A few miutes later Annabell was helped into the village.

"We got the diamonds" she said.

Zebedee looked at Annabell worried.

"I'm fine" Annabell said, however she fell to the floor as her legs gave way.

"Mummy!" Grace shouted scared.

Dylan went over and picked Grace up.

"Hush little one, mummys going to be ok" he whispered.

However Grace was crying her eyes out scared.

Dylan held Grace close.

"Will she be ok?" Brian asked.

Zebedee sighed.

"She's used up too much of her powers too quickly" he muttered.

Train gently nudged Annabell worried.

"I-I'm fine" Annabell stuttered.

Zebedee closed his eyes and gave Annabell some of his strength.

Annabell with the help of Train finally got to her feet.

After a few minutes all three diamonds were placed back on the roundabout_._

Annabell smiled as the magical aura came from the roundabout and went to search for Zeebad to once more imprison him.

Within a few minutes the aura returned and Zeebad was once more imprisoned.

However Annabell couldn't help but worry about Jason.

But before she could say anything she fainted.

A few moments later one of the elder wizards appeared and walked over to Annabell.

She sighed and removed the forbidden magic from Annabell.

"Is my mummy going to be ok?" Grace asked.

The elder nodded.

"In time along with her brother" she sad.

"I need to take her back to Ecarva."

Clover looked worried.

"Young train, I know you didn't realize what you were doing but you still need to be punished" the wizard said.

Clover nodded before a green light surrounded her.

When the light was gone Clover was no longer a small, young train. She was fully grown train.

"You took away her childhood?" Rosie asked utterly appalled.

Clover looked at her new size and sighed.

"I deserve it after what I did" she said, her voice slightly deeper than before.

Lightning looked scared and ran off as fast as his wheels would let him.

"Lightning!" Grace called.

"I'll find him" Clover offered.

Rosie looked unsure but Train nodded and let Clover on her way.

She found Lightning by Annabell's house.

"Lightning" she said softly.

Lightning backed up scared.

"Why are you scared Lightning? I'm still the same train I was before. Well apart from the fact I no longer work for you know who" Clover said.

Lightning using his wheel pointed behind Clover.

Clover looked behind her and saw dark aura rapidly approaching them.

She gasped.

However a blast of blue aura stopped the dark aura in its place.

Lightning and Clover looked and saw Jason trying to hold back the aura.

"Run, tell the others it isn't over!" he said.

"Lightning you need to trust me" Clover said.

Lightning nodded.

"We need to go back to the village, if you show your light you'll be protected" Clover said.

"But what about you?" Lightning asked.

"Don't worry about me, just run and don't look back" Clover replied.

Lightning gulped and did as he was told.

A few minutes later Lightning almost ran into Dylan.

"Are you ok Lightning? You look like you've seen a ghost" Dylan said kneeling down.

Lightning was panting.

"Bad mist, Clover and Jason in trouble" he said between breaths.

"Where abouts?" Dylan asked.

"Annabell's house" Lightning replied.

Dylan looked behind Lightning and saw the aura for himself.

"We need to warn everyone" he said.


	16. The Last Fight

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

"We need to leave" Dylan said running over.

"We can't look" Train said.

Dylan looked and saw the aura had surrounded the Village.

Lightning whimpered.

It was then part of the aura started to manifest into the shape of a train.

Train stepped in front of Lightning.

When the aura took a solid form Shadow was standing in front of Train growling.

Train narrowed his eyes.

"Rosie, Lightning just run and get out of here" he said.

"What about you?" Rosie asked.

"It dosen't matter, just get to safety" Train replied.

"But" Rosie began but Train pushed Rosie away.

When the two were at a far enough distance both Shadow and Train charged at eachother.

Everyone could only watch in horror as the two collided sending Train down onto his roof and causing him to go into a barrel roll.

Shadow smirked and made his way over when a mixture of orange and blue light was forced into him.

Everyone looked and saw Annabell and Jason combining their powers at Shadow.

"You've caused enough damage in this world" Jason growled.

Shadow snarled at the two.

Lightning then remembered what Clover had said about his light.

He closed his eyes and a blinding light erupted from his body, blinding Shadow causing him to weaken.

"Leave my friends alone!" he shouted.

Shadow roared in pain before dissapearing from earth.

Annabell ran over to Train who was on his side.

He weakly looked at Annabell.

"We need to help him" Annabell said crying.

Lightning ran over to his dad scared.

"Daddy" he said crying nudging his dad.

"Daddy wake up"

Rosie went over to Lightning and took him away.

Annabell gently ran her hand over Train's head.

"It'll be ok Train" she whispered.

A few minutes later Train was taken away to try to be fixed.

Annabell held Grace close.

Grace didn't understand what was going on so just cried.

"I'd better go, I've caused enough problems by being here as it is" Jason said and walked off.

"Jason wait" Rosie called.

Jason looked at Rosie silently.

"You stopped Shadow. Why?" Rosie asked.

Jason shrugged.

"I guess I just felt like I should do something good in my life for once" he said.

"Thank you for saving us" Rosie mumbled.

Annabell looked at Jason and smiled.

"See ya round" Jason said and dissapeared.

"What do we do now?" Dylan asked.

Annabell sighed, she had no clue what to do.

Lightning went over and nudged Grace gently.

Grace held on to her best friend tightly.

"I just hope Train's going to be ok" Annabell said knowing how much Grace loved riding Train.

It was then Clover came over but stayed by the side of the village.

A green light surrounded her and changed her back into her normal child body.

Lightning saw Clover and ran over but Rosie stopped him.

"You should go" she said looking at Clover.

Clover looked down.

"I-I don't have a home to go to, the Dark One's destroyed my home" she said quietly.

"You mean you don't have a family?" Annabell asked.

Clover shook her head.

"Poor kid" Dougal said.

The others nodded.

"Would you like to stay here?" Ermintrude asked.

Clover nodded.

"Until I find my rider then I'll leave" she added quietly.

"Rider?" the others apart from Annabell said.

"You see every train needs a person to control them, a rider if you will. The two having an unbreakable bond however a train may end up having their worst enermy as their rider or best friend. A train can only ever have one rider and I have yet to find one" Clover explained.

"How dose someone know who their rider is?" Dylan asked.

"They just know" Annabell replied as she was Train's rider.

"He'll be alright Annabell, you know how strong willed he is" Dylan said.

"_I don't think a strong will is going to be enough to save him this time_" Annabell thought to herself.


	17. Goodbye

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

A week had now past since the event with Shadow.

Grace, Clover and Lightning were back at school and Annabell was worrying about Train.

She was pacing around her garden with Rosie watching just as worried.

"Please be ok Train, please" Annabell whispered.

"Annabell you're going to make a large mark if you keep pacing in the same spot" Dylan said.

"I can't help it! Annabell snapped.

"Sorry Dylan" Annabell apologised.

"We're all worried about him Annabell" Dylan said walking over.

Annabell sighed, she hadn't slept in four days and it was really starting to show.

"I'm just so worried" she yawned.

"You should really to and get some sleep" Rosie said.

"I can't" Annabell muttered half asleep.

It was then the phone rang and Annabell shot up wide awake and ran to the phone.

Because she was inside Rosie and Dylan could only hear what Annabell was saying.

"Hello, yes speaking" she began but her voice suddenly became shakey.

"What! When?, I understand thank you" she said and put the phone down.

Dylan ran over to the door worried when Annabell came out.

Annabell fell into Dylan's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

It was then both Dylan and Rosie knew what had happened and looked down upset.

Dylan held Annabell close.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't use up so much of my powers I could of" Annabell choaked out.

"Annabell, it wasn't your fault" Dylan said trying to comfort Annabell.

Rosie blew out steam silently and went off to clear her head.

Dylan sat Annabell down inside and got her somethin.g to wipe her eyes with.

After a few hours Annabell had started to calm down.

"Do you want me to get Zeb?" Dylan asked.

Annabell nodded.

"Ok" Dylan said and called the good wizard over.

When Zebedee came over Annabell explained what had happened.

Zebedee sighed and sat by Annabell, knowing how close the two were.

"I'll inform the others Annabell, Dylan can you look after Annabell?" Zebedee asked.

Dylan nodded.

"What are we going to do about Grace and Lightning?" Rosie asked coming back.

"I'll tell them gently" Zebedee replied.

Rosie nodded and returned to her shed.

* * *

A few hours later Annabell and Rosie went to the mechanic where Train was.

"You must be Miss Annabell, I'm sorry for your loss" the mechanic said.

Annabell nodded and was shown to where he best friend lay.

Annabell gently ran her hands over Trin's cold wodden body.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you old friend" she whispered.

"Losing a train is never easy" the mechanic said.

"I've known him since I was two, he's like family to me" Annabell said.

"I see, but you are awear what we need to do" the mechanic asked.

Annabell nodded and her and Rosie said their final goodbye.

* * *

Lightning and Grace didn't understand why Train wasn't back in his shed yet.

"Well young ones Train's had to go away for a while" Zebedee explained.

"Why dad have to go?" Lightning asked.

"Well Lightning, you know how your dad hasn't been well latley. He's gone away to get better" Zebedee replied.

"Can we go see him?" Grace asked.

"Sorry Grace only certain people are allowed to go where Train has gone" Zebedee replied.

Lightning and Grace looked down.

Rosie gently nuzzled Lightning.

* * *

One week later while the children were at school it was time for everyone to say their final goodbyes to Train.

After everyone had said their goodbyes Annabell and Rosie were the last ones to leave.

"We shouldn't tell Lightning and Grace just yet" Rosie said.

Annabell nodded and placed a rose on her best friends grave before walkig back to the village silently.


End file.
